


Run Away

by Eden Marie Dawson (GodDamnedPlums)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8040865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodDamnedPlums/pseuds/Eden%20Marie%20Dawson
Summary: You have been haunted since the beginning, and hunted for the last time.





	Run Away

[](http://s349.photobucket.com/user/Sammy_Morenna/media/PicMonkey%20Image_zps1hhnh5ae.jpg.html)

_**Run away.** _

Run as fast as you can; it won't ever be enough. You'll never escape the fate that has fallen upon your soul. You will never outrun the damage that lays in your wake. You will never be forgiven for the crimes your demons have committed.

_**Run away.** _

You won't get too far, but it's amusing to see you try. You flee as fast as your feet will carry you, but still you can hear the screams coming from behind. The agonizing cries of terror that your actions brought forth. It's all your fault.

_**Run away.** _

I can still smell the sweet stench of your fear, dripping off your body like dew from an early morning rain. You don't dare to look behind you, but why is this? Do you fear what you'll see when you do? Do you fear me?

_**Run away.** _

Take your posessions, leave the dead. That's all that you know now, isn't it? Your treachery and lies know no bounds. But you'll see, one day, you will see. I'm coming for you, and I will not rest until your soul is mine once more.

 _ **Run away.**_

Your time has come; it's time to pay the piper. You gave in to the demon nestling inside, fooling everyone with your precious smiles and bedroom eyes. You cannot fool me, little one, for it is my hand from which you came.

_**Run away.** _

Time is ticking, but where are you? Still trying to outrun the darkness that is slowly closing in over you. Can you feel it? Your heart beating faster as your legs pump harder, doing anything you can to get away from the shadow steadily creeping up on you.

_**Run away.** _

Hide away, little demon. Hide from your sins for as long as you can. You cradle your head in your hands; try as you might, you can never tear the screams of the innocent from your memory.

_**Run away.** _

The blood you once bathed in still stains your palms. Do you see it? Can you still feel the heart of your dear brother beating in your hand, just before you ripped the organ from his chest? Can you still see the look of confusion and hurt locked forever in his cold, lifeless eyes?

_**Run away.** _

It is over, my child. You've been haunted since the beginning, and hunted for the last time. Embrace the destiny that death has given you by taking my hand. I can end the suffering, and I can cease the screams.

_**Run away.** _

Curl your fingers around my cold, stiff hand. Submit to a damned eternity for the deeds you have done, the crimes you have committed and the sins you have delved in. Welcome home, my dearest Sammy, it's time to close your eyes and embrace the darkness.

_**Fly away.** _


End file.
